odd things happen to harry potter
by Lovelesslife
Summary: An accident leads to harry meeting Snape in his mind for the first time as a child


He curled into a ball after being thrown into his cupboard. He hadn't finished his chores so uncle Vernon had beaten him and then thrown him into the cupboard making sure he hit his head on one of the stairs as he went. Harry felt his mind slipping from him as his world went dark.

When he awoke, he found himself outside the house on an unfamiliar road. Frightened by the unfamiliar surroundings, Harry began trying to find his way home and found himself getting even more lost as he went. He eventually went up to an unfamiliar house and sat on the steps trying to calm his racing heart and catch his breath. He leant against the door and was about to drift off when it was yanked open and he fell backwards into the legs of the person behind it.

"Wh-who are y-you?" He stuttered. He didn't recognize the man who was glowering down at him. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone who looked even remotely like this person.

"I think you better answer that first seeing as you are the one who tried to break into my mind." The man growled.

"Wh-what are y-you ta-talking about? I didn't t-try t-to break int-to your m-mind. Is that even p-possible?" He asked.

"Stop stuttering! And yes it's possible. You wouldn't be here if it weren't. Get in; we're not going to be standing in the door all day."

Harry scrambled to his feet. "S-sorry." He hurried inside and the man closed the door. He followed him as the man stalked into a room off the hallway.

"Sit!" He snapped, pointing at a chair. He glared as Harry shook his head,

"'M not 'llowed on the furniture." He said, sitting on the ground next to the chair. "Uncle Vernon said so."

"Now tell me boy. What. Is. Your. Name?" Snape snarled.

"Don't have a name. Only good boys get a name." Harry muttered."

"What does your uncle call you then?"

Harry shrugged. "Freak. Or Boy, but mostly Freak."

"Well I shall not. So while you are here you _will _respond to Simon. Understand?"

Harry nodded furiously. "Yes sir!"

"Now, how did you end up outside the barriers to my mind?"

Harry just blinked at him, confused.

"How did you get to be outside the door, Simon?"

"Don' know. Uncle Vernon through me in my cupboard, and I hit my head on the stairs. When I woke up I was outside somewhere and I was just trying to get back to Uncle Vernon's', but I can't find the way back!"

"Your cupboard?"

Harry nodded. "'Ts where I sleep. Uncle Vernon throws me in there when I don't finish my chores either, when he's punishing me. He doesn't feed me while I'm being punished either. It's been my room ever since I can remember."

"Your room? Never mind, what do you know about the wizarding world?"

"Wizarding-? You mean like m-m-magic?"

"Yes Simon, what do you know of it?"

"M-m-magic's not real. Can you help me get home? Uncle Vernon'll kill me if I'm not there when he goes to take me out of my cupboard."

"Magic is real Simon, We're currently inside my mind, you are still in your ... room, or your body is, you won't be able to respond however, until I let you out. Which I'm not going to do until you can protect yourself, as I have no idea as to where your body is."

"How'd I get here?"

"I would assume that you did some accidental magic, you're very powerful Simon. Children usually can't enter their minds, let alone someone else's until they're around fifteen, you don't look to be any older than three."

"'M five! I heard Uncle Vernon talking to Aunt 'Tunia that I was only a month younger than Dudley, 'nd Dudley's five!"

"You're very small for a five year old Simon; you'll be the shortest in your class when you go to school."

"Uncle Vernon said 'm not 'llowed to go to school, only 'normal' boys get to go to school, not freaks like me."

"Okay, new rule, you must never refer to yourself as a freak again. You are a wizard, your name, until we know your real one, is Simon, not Freak. You are not a freak, never a freak. Actually, on second thought, all the rules and such your uncle gave you? Ignore them; they're not for little boys. Secondly, if you aren't allowed to go to school, then I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Really?"

"Really. But you must always pay attention and do your utmost best, understand?"

"No sir. What does uht-utt-utmost mean?"

"The best of your best. Try very hard to do well on everything you do, and you will almost never go wrong."

"I understand sir."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow, for now I'll just give you the basic rules…"

**A/N: I choose to stop here 'cause there's a giant time skip. I know it's short, but hopefully the next chapter shall be longer. And yes, I know Snape is out of character, but honestly, what would you do when you realized the person trying to get into your mind was just a child and had absolutely no idea what you were talking about?**


End file.
